Timeline (New Generation)
2010s 2018 * A major earthquake hits California. * East Africa's largest ever infrastructure project. * The Japanese Hayabusa-2 probe arrives at 1999 JU3. * Completion of the 100,000 Genomes Project. * The Transbay Transit Center is opened in San Francisco. * The NHS begins high-energy proton therapy in England. * Enterprise-grade SSDs reach 128TB of capacity. * InSight touches down on Mars. * The CHEOPS telescope is deployed to study exoplanets. * Crossrail opens in London. * Polio has been eradicated. 2019 * Personal genome sequencing enters the mainstream. * 3D printing becomes a mainstream consumer technology. * The New Horizons probe arrives at Kuiper Belt Object 2014 MU69. * James Webb Space Telescope is launched. * The first mission to a gas giant using solar sail propulsion. * The first prototype Stratobus is launched. * Launch of BIOMASS mission. * Europe's Galileo satellite navigation system is fully operational. * Computers break the exaflop barrier. * Bionic eyes with high resolution are commercially available. * A vaccine to treat melanoma. * Connected vehicle technology is being deployed in a number of countries. * Automated freight transport. * US copyright begins to expire, starting with all works from 1923. * LEDs dominate de lighting industry. * Jordan opens its first nuclear power plant. * The City Circle Line opens in Copenhagen. * The East Side Acess subway extension opens in New York. * British troops leave Germany. * The final collapse of the Larsen B ice shelf. * Independence of Bougainville Island and New Caledonia. 2020s 2020 * So-called "blue ocean events" becomes commonplace. * The Euclid Space Telescope is launched. * Uganda is an oil-producing nation. * America's power shift is destabilising the Asia-Pacific region. * Generation X is reshaping global politics. * Internet use reaches 5 billion worldwide. * The 5G standard is released. * Texting by thinking. * Complex organ replacements grown from stem cells. * The first stem cell therapy for congestive heart failure. * A cure for malaria. * Progress with longevity extension. * Genetically engineered "super" bananas. * Tokyo hosts the Olympic Games. * Hong Kong's Mass Transit Railway (MTR) has been significantly exoanded. * Completion of the Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link. * The UK has expanded its offshore grid connections. * Smart meters in every UK home. * Mercury pollution has been greatly reduced. * Glacier National Park and other regions are becoming ice-free. * Britain's new aircraft carriers reach full operational capability. * 30,000 drones are patrolling the skies of America. * Mars 2020 rover mission. * The first test flights of NASA's Quiet Supersonic Technology. * England's Coastal Path is open to walkers. * Expo 2020 is held in Dubai. * The PlayStation 5 is launched. 2021 * The Euclid Space Telescope reveals new insights into dark matter and dark energy. * The ExoMars rover touches down on Mars. * June 17th: ** Greenland moves towards full independence. * Water crisis in southwest USA. * The world's largest insect swarm re-emerges. * Five-year survival rates for breast cancer are approaching 100%. * Male birth control pills ar entering the market. * The world's first artificial kidney. * Launch of the Terrafugia TF-X flying car. * The first Arabian mission to Mars. * The maiden flight of Ariane 6. * India's first manned space flight. * A rapidly changing workforce. * Wireless electricity is reaching critical mass. * Traditional microchips are reaching the limits of miniaturisation. * Completion of the Shenzhen-Zhongshan Bridge. 2022 * The next generation of London Tube trains. * India becomes the most populous country on Earth. * The ITER experimental fusion reactor is switched on. * Germany phases out nuclear energy. * Beijing hosts the Winter Olympics. * Qatar hosts the FIFA World Cup. * China's first space station is complete. * The European Extremely Large Telescope is operational. * The Large Synoptic Survey Telescope begins full operations.' * Japanese probe to a Martian moon. * New Horizons completes its study of the Kuiper Belt. * The AIDA mission arrives at Didymos. * The Dark Ages Radio Explorer (DARE) is launched. * Water is becoming a weapon of war. * Global reserves of antimony are running out. * Nanotech clothes are growing rapidly in use. * Poland begins exporting the PL-01 stealth tank. * Collision of two stars in the binary system KIC 9832227. * Driverless hover-taxis are operational in Dubai. 2023 * A tipping point for block chain. * The Aerion AS2 supersonic jet enters service. * First crewed flight of NASA's Orion spacecraft. * Mars sample return mission. * Asteroid sample return mission. * Launch of the Wide Field Infrared Survey Telescope (WFIRST). * Laser-driven fusion energy makes progress. * The Hinkley Point C nuclear power station is operational. * The Type 26 Global Combat Ship enters service. * Turkey its 100th anniversary as an independent republic. * Completion of the London "super sewer". * Brain implants to restore lost memories. * Borneo's rainforests have been wiped from the map. * Driverless high-speed trains begin operating in France. * Completion of the Stad Ship Tunnel. 2024 * Five-years survival rates for Hodgkin's lymphoma are approaching 100%. * Vladimir Putin steps down as President of Russia. * Open-source, 3D printed clothes at near-zero cost. * The Thirty Metre Telescope is fully operational. * Completion of the Square Kilometre Array. * Total solar eclipse across North America. * Paris hosts the Summer Olympic Games. * The first probe to fly into the Sun's outer atmosphere. * Lunar Mission One drills into the Moon's south pole. * Bio-electronics for treating arthritis are in common use. * Carsharing has exploded in popularity. * Wind turbine drone inspection is a multi-billion dollar industry. * Starlink reaches full capacity. 2025 * The European Spallation Source (ESS) becomes operational. * Gene therapy for deafness. * Breast tomosynthesis is in widespread use. * Unemployment is soaring. * Small modular nuclear reactors gain widespread adoption. * Manned missions to the Moon. * Mouse revival from cryopreservation. * The threat of bioterrorism is peaking. * Hypersonic missiles are in military use. * Some of Britain's most well-known animal species are going extinct. * A billion of human genomes have been sequenced. * Human brain simulations are becoming possible. * 3D-printed human organs. * China is becoming highly urbanised. * Vertical farms are common in cities. * Solid waste is reaching crisis levels. * Kivalina has been inundated. * Completion of the East Anglia Zone. * The UK phases out coal power. * The Giant Magellan Tellescope is fully operational. * The first test flight of the Skylon spaceplane. * The first manned flights from Russia's new spaceport. * Contact with the Voyager probes is lost. * High speed rail networks are being expanded in many countries. * A comprehensive overhaul of the U.S. airspace system is complete. * Railguns are in use by the U.S. navy. * The global crowdfunding marked reaches $100bn. * BepiColombo arrives in orbit around Mercury. * The final Avatar movie is released. 2026 * The United States is struck by the most devastating earthquake in its history. * India's reusable launch vehicle is operational. * The PLATO observatory is operational. * A synthetic human genome is completed. * Aquaculture provides the majority of the world's seafood. * The High Luminosity Large Hadron Collider (HL-LHC) is operational. * The International Linear Collider is completed. * 3-D printed electronic membranes to prevents hearts attacks. * Youthful regeneration of aging heart muscle via GDF-11. * New treatments for Alzheimer's disease. * Rising sea levels are wreaking havoc on the Maldives. * Global reserves of indium are running out. * Construction of the Sagrada Família is complete. * Robotic hands matching human capabilities. * The FIFA World Cup is hosted jointly in Canada, Mexico and the United States. * Mars Science Laboratory is shutting down. * Expansion of London's Heathrow Airport. 2027 * The BRICs overtake the G7 nations. * Light-duty hydrogen fuel cell vehicles reach 1 million in annual sales. * Tokyo and Nagoya are connected by high-speed maglev. * Carbon sequestration is underway in many nations. * The Venera-D mission arrives at Venus. * The asteroid 1999 AN10 makes a close approach. * The Europa Clipper arrives in orbit. * The autopsy report for Elvis Presley is made public. 2028 * Completion of the deep Space Gateway. * Launch of the European ATHENA X-ray observatory. * China builds the world's largest particle accelerator. * Printed eletronics are ubiquitous the UK population 70m. * British newspapers are going out of circulation. * Launch of the ARIEL spacecraft. * Delhi becomes the most populous city in the world. * Los Angeles hosts the Summer Olympic Games. * Total solar eclipse in Australia and New Zealand. * Resurrection of several extinct species has been achieved. * The International space Station is decommisioned. 2029 * Rhinos are extinct in the wild. * Human-like AI is becoming a reality. * Heavy automation of supermarkets and retail environments. * Intelligent advertising. * Mass application of gene drives on mosquitoes. * Global reserves of silver are running out. * Lake Chad disappears from the map. * Madagascar's radiated tortoise in extinct in the wild. * Phase 1 of the California High-Speed Rail line is complete. * Jupiter's Great Red Spot is disappearing. * The wreck of the Titanic has decomposed. 2030s 2030 * All television becomes Internet-based. * The Advanced Technology Large-Aperture Space Telescope (ATLAST) conducts its life-searching mission. * Global population is reaching crisis point. * Desalination has exploded in use. * "Smart grid" technology is widespread in developed nations. * The USA is declining as a world power. * An interstellar message arrives at Luyten's Star. * Depression is the number one global disease burden. * Child mortality is approaching 2% globally. * The Muslim population has increased significantly. * Full weather modelling is perfected. * Orbital space junk is becoming a major problem for space flight. * Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer (JUICE) reaches the Jovian system. * The UK space industry has quadrupled in size. * The Lockheed Martin SR-72 enters service. * A new generation of military helicopters. * Hyper-fast crime scene analysis. * Half of America's shopping malls have closed. * Emerging job titles of today. * Cargo Sous Terrain becomes operational in Switzerland. 2031 * India has begun phasing out hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs). * Much of Bangkok is being abandoned due to flooding. * Global reserves of lead are running out. * Perennial wheat and corn are becoming profitable. * Web 4.0 is transforming the Internet landscape. * Stem cell pharmacies are commonplace. * Married couples are a minority in the UK. * Chocolate has become a rare luxury. 2032 * The majority of UK homes are rented. * Britain's ash trees jave been wiped out by a fungal disease. * Leatherback sea turtles are on the verge of extinction. * China's space station is deorbited. * 4th generation nuclear power. * One-third of Saudi Arabia's electricity comes from solar. * Terabit internet speeds are commonplace. * Britain upgrades its nuclear armed submarine fleet. 2033 * Crewed mission to Phobos. * Mining operations in the main asteroid belt. * Peak phosphorus is reached. * Hypersonic airliners are entering service. * The final phase of Britain's HS2 rail link is completed. * Holographic wall screens. * Lung disease in China has killed over 80 million by now. * Five-year survival rates for kidney cancer are approaching 100%. 2034 * Service robots number a billion worldwide. * The Laser Interferometer Space Antenna (LISA) is launched. * Switzerland phases out nuclear energy. * Caribbean coral reefs are in danger of being wiped out. * Unification of Benelux. * Coastal erosion has destroyed hundreds of UK homes. * A major supermoon occurs. 2035 * The High-Definition Space Telescope (HDST) is operational. * The Very Large Hadron Collider is operational. * Millennials are enjoying an inheritance boom. * Lion populations in Africa have declined by half. * World tin reserves are running out. * Distributed propulsion systems are revolutionising air travel. * Self- driving vehicles dominate the roads. * Holographic recreations of dead people. * Robots are dominating the battlefield. * London's population exceeds 10 million. * Norway's underwater suspended tunnels are completed. * The global airline fleet has doubled. 2036 * Ectogenesis is transforming reproductive rights. * Transhuman sports competitors. * Hepatitis C has become a rare disease in the U.S. * In-vitro meat is a mature industry. * Alzheimer's disease is fully curable. * Detailed probing and mapping of the Kuiper Belt is underway. * Lemurs are on the brink of extinction. 2037 * Total solar eclipse in australia and New Zealand. * The U.S. Air Force introduces a new stealth bomber. * America's sixth-generation fighter jet enters service. 2038 * Establishment of the first manned lunar bases. * Older computers are at risk of experiencing major software malfunctions. * The New Horizons probe is 100 AU from the Sun. * Capital punishment has greatly declined in use. * Teleportation of complex organic molecules. * The FIFA WOrld Cup trophy is replaced. * The space industry exceeds $1tn worldwide. 2039 * The final collapse of the European Union. * Russia is a global food superpower. * Full immersion virtual reality. * The world's first trillionaire. * Manufacturing jobs have largely disappeared in the West. * Australia's national symbol, the Koala, faces extinction. * Five-year survival rates for leukaemia are approaching 100%. * Extreme heatwaves are commonplace in the U.S. 2040s 2040 * The Arctic becomes free of sea ice. * The first definitive evidence of life beyond Earth. * Swarm robotics are reaching the nanometre scale. * The RAF Typhoon is phased out and replaced by the Tempest. * India's economy is rivalling that of China and the U.S. * Fusion power is nearing commercial availability. * Deep ocean mining operations are widespread. * Less than two thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing. * Virtual telepathy is dominating personal communications. * Biorepository and genomic information systems are transforming healthcare. * Pollen counts have more than doubled. * Tobacco has been largely eradicated. * Life expectancy for cystic fibrosis reaches 70. * Breakthroughs in carbon nanotube production. * Submarine exploration of Titan. * China's HSR network has been greatly expanded. * Completion of the Northeast Corridor high-speed rail route. 2041 * Global average temperatures haves risen by 2°C. * Annual deaths from cardiovascular disease have reached negligible levels in the U.S. * Oil spills in the Niger Delta have been cleaned up. * Orbital solar power is commercially feasible. * Supercomputers reach the yottaflop scale. * Completion of the W350 tower in Tokyo. * Cases of lung cancer have spiked in New York. 2042 * Global population reaches 9 billion. * White people are minority in the USA. * NASA Uranus mission.' * The Diary of Anne Frank enters the U.S. public domain. * The City of Trees project is completed in Manchester, England. 2043 * The Ross Sea has lost 50% of its summer ice cover. * Slovenia closes down its only nuclear power plant. * The Changé-3 lander is shutting down. 2044 * Japan experiences a major volcanic eruption. * The majority of primate species disappears from the wild. * The works of J.R.R. Tolkien enter the public domain. * A tipping point for permafrost melting. * The last veterans of WW2 are passing away. * A transglobal highway and rail network has emerged. * Five-year survival rates for bowel cancer are approaching 100%. 2045 * China's space program is rivalling NASA. * Humans are becoming intimately merged with machines. * Homosexual discrimination has declined substantially. * Air accident fatalities have been eliminated. * The Chūō Shinkansen high speed maglev route is complete. * Gulf Coast cities are being abandoned due to super hurricanes. * Apollo 12's third stage returns to Earth. * Total solar eclipse in the USA. * The Boeing B-52 Stratofortress is retired from service. 2046 * Japan's population falls bellow 100 million. * The UK state pension age has risen to 70. * Carbon pricing is ubiquitous worldwide. 2047 * July 1st: ** "One country, two systems" is renewed in Hong Kong. * Fully autonomous, intelligent military aircraft. * Unmanned probe to 2060 Chiron. 2048 * The Antarctic Treaty comes up for review. * King Crabs are infesting Antarctic marine ecosystems. 2049 * Major extinctions of animal and plant life. * The Dead Sea is drying up. * The effects of heat stress on labour capacity have doubled. * The Fakushima disaster is cleaned up. 2050s 2050 * Humanity is at a crossroads. * Nearly half of the Amazon rainforest has been deforested. * Wildfires have tripled in some regions. * Traditional wive industries have been severely altered by climate change. * Fish body size has declined by nearly a quarter. * Hi-tech, intelligent buildings are revolutionising the urban landscape. * Smaller, safer, hi-tech automobiles. * Major advances in air travel comfort. * Continent-wide supergrids provide much of the world's energy needs. * China completes the largest water diversion project in history. 2051 * The U.S. population reaches 400 million. * An interstellar radio message arrives at Gliese 777. * Britain holds its centennial national exhibition. 2052 * The biggest supermoon of the 21st century. 2053 * Genetically engineered "designer babies for the rich. * Australia becomes the first country to eliminate cervical cancer. 2054 * Rainfall intensity has increased by 20%. 2055 * Glacier volume in the Everest region has declined by half. * Spaceflight has taken a leap forward. * The vast majority of countries have achieved democracy. * Global population is reaching a plateau. * Traditional media have fragmented and diversified. 2056 * Breakthrough Starshot obtains images of Alpha Centauri. * Global average temperatures have risen by 3°C. 2057 * Handheld MRI scanners. 2058 * A billion human brains can be simulated in real time. * The Beatles' music catalogue enters the public domain. * A radio telescope is built on the Moon. 2059 * The end of the oil age. * Mars has a permanent human presence by now. Category:New Generation